C'était juste pour rire
by Tempete Sanguine
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il lorsqu'une auteure déjante complètement? C'est simple Harry et Voldemort se foutent complètement de notre gueule! HPLV OOC
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà la première fiction que j'ai écrite... À vrai dire si elle n'était pas si drôle lorsqu'on est dans un « high » de sucre je l'aurai supprimée parce qu'avec le recul c'est très pathétique... Enfin si vous avez envie de lire une histoire débile que j'ai écris il y a de ça 5 ans au-moins, ne vous privez surtout pas de rire de l'intrigue, des personnages et de la piètre qualité de tout ça!

TS

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

.

* * *

Harry traversa au pas de course les couloirs déserts, en priant qu'on n'ait pas remarqué son absence. Il s'arrêta devant la lourde porte en chêne, replaça du mieux qu'il put ses cheveux dérangés par sa course et sa robe de sorcier noire. Harry avait décidé de se laisser pousser les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules. Résultat : ils arrêtaient de partir en tout sens et ils lui donnaient un faux air sérieux amplifié par ses lunettes. Néanmoins, tout le monde s'entendait pour dire que cela lui donnait aussi un air terriblement sexy. Il inspira un bon coup et poussa la porte.

-(…) il ne manque que de légers détails et …

La voix s'interrompit en voyant Harry avancer dans la pièce.

«Merde»

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui avec agacement.

-Désolé je n'avais pas vu l'heure, dit Harry tout en n'étant pas le moins du monde désolé.

-Il était en train de parler de la construction de la piscine intérieure, maugréa un blond pas très loin de lui avec un sourire espiègle.

-Alors, ça avance? On pourra se baigner quand? demanda Harry en fixant avec intérêt le blond.

-Je disais justement avant que tu m'interrompes que c'était presque fini. Elle sera prête la semaine prochaine.

-Chouette, s'écria Harry, je commençais à trouver cela long.

-Que veux-tu quand tu es obligé d'engager des moldus pour déplacer la piscine d'un étage!

-Ouais, mais une piscine, ça été inventé chez les moldus je te rappelle!

-Ah c'est ennuyant des moldus ça vient toujours t'enquiquiner pour que tu les tortures, se plaignit Harry avec une moue boudeuse.

-Je te comprends, mais il faut bien faire honneur à nos invités en les logeant dans les cachots, répondit la première voix.

-Ouais, mais ils ne seraient pas là si CERTAIN, dit Harry ne foudroyant le blond, ne s'était pas plaint d'être plus loin que d'autre de la piscine!

-Ne m'en veut pas Harry, je vais adorer te voir monter toutes ces marches pour y aller.

-Ah, s'écria Harry, voilà une raison valable pour l'étrangler! Puis-je? Demanda-t-il d'une voix polie au père de cet insupportable. Celui-ci répondit avec chaleur :

-Bien sûr Harry. Ne te gêne pas.

-Eh il n'y aura pas d'étranglement à table tant que je serai ici! Je ne vois rien, mon point de vue est mauvais!, protesta la première voix.

-Prépare-toi à souffrir Drago, jeta le Survivant. Malfoy fils s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille. Harry plongea et l'attrapa à la gorge. Il commença à serrer son cou sous l'encouragement des autres.

-Allez Potter, cria Severus Rogue avec enthousiasme.

-Eh Drago ne te laisse pas faire, ajouta Blaise Zambini en tapant sur la table.

-C'est ça défend toi, enchaîna Narcissa Malfoy.

-Ces jeunes aujourd'hui, ils n'ont plus d'énergie. À leur age je l'aurai déjà écartelé avant même de dire : torture, commenta Voldemort en s'adressant à Lucius, mais Harry l'entendit et lâcha Drago qui commençait à manquer d'air.

-Redis ça une autre fois! Siffla Harry fou de rage.

-Je disais que tu… commença Voldemort, mais il fut interrompu par le cri de guerre d'Harry qui se jeta sur lui.

-ARRÊTE, ARRÊTE HARRY, hurla le seigneur des ténèbres entre deux chatouilles, tu veux mourir c'est ça? Petit impertinent… mais il fut encore coupé par le Survivant qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Puis il se sépara et partit à courir pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible alors que Tom lui criait :

-Petit connard attend un peu que je t'attrape! Puis il s'élança à sa suite. Blaise s'écroula de rire devant la scène et Drago, qui avait fini de reprendre son souffle, se vexa. Avant même que le serpentard s'en rende compte, il reçu sur le crâne le reste du jus de citrouille du blond.

Bellatrix soupira et déclara à son mari :

-Et les vacances ne font que commencer.

Celui-ci acquiesça avec un air malin tout en réfléchissant au coup qu'il allait lui faire. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et s'interrogea sur sa santé mentale. Soit elle était folle, soit ils étaient tous givrés.

-Tu es folle et on est givrés, répondit Severus.

-Quoi je n'ai pas encore pensé tout haut?

-J'en ai bien peur!

Il s'écoula peu de temps avant que Voldemort ramène Harry par le col pour l'installer sur sa droite.

-Je t'ai laissé m'attraper, affirma le Survivant vexé.

-C'est ça boude dans ton coin, répondit l'héritier de Serpentard en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Bien on pourra enfin petit-déjeuner, dit le maître des potions, on dirait deux gamins.

Tom fronça les sourcils puis un sourire en coin éclaira son visage.

-Je viens d'avoir une idée de génie.

-Depuis quand es-tu un génie, d'abord? Demanda Harry.

-Depuis qu'il a retrouvé son cerveau qu'il avait égaré, dit Drago.

-Oh la ferme, ordonna Voldemort, et puis je vais la garder pour moi bande d'ingrats!

-Sale petit égoïste, lança Harry, tu ne me la diras même pas à moi?

-Peut-être si tu es gentil, petit Gryffondor, répondit-il moqueusement.

-Je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça, maugréa Harry, quel con j'ai été de refuser d'aller à serpentard!

-Exactement quel con tu es, dit Drago avec malice.

-Tout le monde est sur mon dos aujourd'hui, se plaignit Harry.

-Tu avais juste à te lever de bonne heure, mon cœur, dit Tom.

-Tu m'as épuisé hier, l'accusa l'adolescent.

-TU m'as épuisé hier, protesta le Dark Lord.

-Sale grincheux, tu avais juste à refuser!

-Après un mois d'abstinence? Tu veux rire Harry?

-Oui

-On est sensé répondre quoi quand il répond oui au lieu de non?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Severus, peut-être : je vais me venger ce soir!

-Parfait, c'est exactement ce que je pensais.

-Ça me fait peur, se moqua Harry.

-Et si je t'attachais?

-Trop con, répondit-il bravache, tu ne le ferais pas? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Je vais me gêner…

-Passe-moi la margarine Drago, dit Harry en changeant de sujet. Puis il commença à tartiner sa tranche de pain en ignorant son aîné.

-Bon des nouvelles de Dumby, Severus? Demanda Voldemort.

-Il ne s'est pas encore rendu compte qu'Harry est de notre côté et il y a une réunion du corps professoral dans une semaine.

-Bien, il y a un raid prévu pour dimanche prochain.

-Le jour du Seigneur... commenta Harry.

-Amen, renchérit Drago.

-Super, s'exclama Zanbini.

-Soyez prêt vers six heures trente, le raid est à sept heures. Severus dit à Dumby sept et demi pour qu'on puisse s'amuser un peu avant.

-Drago?

-Hmmpf...

-Es que tu peux passer tout l'été ici? demanda Harry.

-Ouais mes parents partent en voyages aux îles Canaries pour leur dix-huit ans de mariage et ils me laissent pourrir ici.

-Comme c'est dommage, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Et toi Blaise?

-Seulement pendant les deux premières semaines, après je passe trois semaines chez Théo.

-Pansy ne va pas très bien ces temps-ci, mais je crois qu'elle viendra en août, ajouta Bellatrix qui écoutait leur conversation.

-Pauvre enfant, une chance que tu l'as adoptée Bella. Perdre ses deux parents dans une attaque du ministère. Une vraie tragédie, dit Narcissa en lui tenant la main.

-C'est dur pour nous aussi, répondit-elle, mais parlons d'autres choses. Aurélie arrive dans deux semaines.

-Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer Drago, dit Blaise, quand je serai partis.

Drago rougit et Bellatrix ajouta:

-Elle est vraiment désolée, mais une de ses copines l'a invitée chez elle. Elle m'a dit de te dire que tu lui manquais.

-Comme c'est touchant, dit Severus.

-Espèce de jaloux, répliqua Harry qui trouvait qu'Aurélie et Drago étaient trop mignons ensemble.

-C'est vrai Severus il faudrait te trouver quelqu'un, fit Voldemort avec un air pensif.

-Pas besoin de chercher, répondit le Survivant, il devient tout gêné dès qu'il rencontre une certaine personne...

-Qui est-ce? demanda Drago.

-Lupin, n'est-ce pas Sev?

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, protesta Rogue en rougissant.

-Si peu, commenta Harry, je lui demanderai ce qu'il pense de toi la prochaine fois que je le verrai.

-Potter je t'interdis de lui parler de ça!

-Voyons Sev, je blaguais! Pourquoi voudrais-je me venger de toi?

Rogue pâlit et ne répondit rien.

-C'est drôle je l'imaginais marié avec son chaudron, dit Tom en souriant.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la grande honte du concerné qui sembla se ratatiner sur sa chaise.

-Laissez ce pauvre Severus, les conjura Rodolphus Lestrange avec compassion, il a eu du mal à refuser sa demande.

Ledit pauvre Sev les regarda d'un air effaré par les bêtises qu'ils proféraient. Ils étaient en train de lui monter une belle réputation.

-Regarder Severus, il me fait penser à la tête de Lulu lorsqu'il a appris qu'Harry et Tom s'aimaient, dit Narcissa en se retenant pour ne pas trop rire du maître des potions.

-C'était toute une surprise, évidemment!, s'exclama ledit Lulu pas du tout vexé. J'étais à l'époque en train de me poser des questions. Vous ne trouviez pas ça louche qu'il passe tant de temps avec des serpents?

-Y a-t-il d'autres mangemorts ici, qui s'inquiétaient de ma vie 1? Jusqu'au point de me croire zoophile? Non? Tu es givré Lucius.

-Pourtant, il n'a pas tout à fait tord, le défendit Drago, vu qu'il est avec Potter.

-Merci, j'apprécie ta solidarité Drago, s'écria Harry outré.

-Tu as essayé de m'étrangler!

-Et alors? Ce n'était pas la première fois!

-Et puis il lui arrive de faire beaucoup plus pire, raconta Tom avec une lueur lubrique dans les yeux.

-Pas sûr que je veux le savoir, répondit Blaise en s'approchant pour mieux entendre.

-Pas question, que tu fasses l'étalage de notre vie 1Tom!

-Mais ils insistent...

-Qui ça? Qu'ils s'achètent donc un film de cul et n'en parlons plus...

-C'est comparable, demanda Drago.

-Va te faire foutre Malfoy!

-Quelle politesse!

-Va te faire foutre.

-Tu te répètes...

-Crève, faux frère!

-Tu disais? demanda Tom à Blaise. Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir.

-Non, répondit Blaise avec un grand sourire d'hypocrite.

-Harry est vraiment pervers il n'en a pas l'air, mais…

-Tom!

-Oui oui je sais c'est long comme introduction. C'est dur à croire, mais il est sadique mon coeur l'autre fois il...

-Tom, l'interrompit Harry, tu te la ferme si je te fais une pipe?

-Dans la cuisine?

-Dans la cuisine...

-Je te suis, répondit Tom en suivant Harry dans la pièce attenante. Ils foutèrent les elfes de maisons dehors et refermèrent la porte.

-Merde! Harry m'empêche toujours de savoir la fin, se lamenta Blaise.

-Pauvre chou, contente-toi de ton imagination, dit Drago.

Un bruit de casseroles renversées leur parvint suivi d'un juron.

-Ou encore, poursuivit le blond comme si de rien n'était, va les espionner.

Blaise se précipita sur la fenêtre de la porte.

-Ah, cria-t-il, ils m'ont rendus aveugle!

-Ça t'apprendra, dit Severus content de se venger contre quelqu'un.

-Ouais la prochaine fois je ferais cela plus discrètement, répondit-il en s'approchant de la table. Arg! Putain de chaise!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Blaise cela dure seulement qu'une heure, dit Dray.

-Une heure! Aidez-moi!

-Bah ce n'est pas en criant qu'on va te dire où est ta chaise, dit Sev.

-Traître!

-Elle est à ta gauche, dit Drago.

Blaise se cogna contre la table.

-Soit maudits jusqu'à la treizième génération de petits blonds arrogants. Vous mourrez tous d'une syphilis à l'âge de trente ans.

-Il t'en veut vraiment là, dit Lucius.

-Pouah, ça pue le jus de citrouille, rétorqua Dray.

-Ordure!

-Poubelle!

-Tu perds la main Drago «Poubelle» franchement, dit Severus.

-Détritus, répliqua le blond.

-C'est mieux!

Sur ce, Harry et Tom revinrent dans la salle à manger, les joues roses et les cheveux légèrement décoiffés.

-J'adore petit-déjeuner avec toi, murmura Harry dans son oreille, tu m'as manqué Tom.

-Toi aussi mon cœur, répondit-il en le tenant par la taille. Ils s'installèrent à leur place et continuèrent à manger.

-Eh Harry tu as l'air d'avoir vécu la baise de ta vie, dit Drago.

-Bien sûr que non c'était super, mais ça ne bat pas la fois où il a... commença le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Tom tait toi, l'interrompit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Je t'aime mon coeur...

-Toi aussi mon amour...

-Vous ne pouvez pas me lancez le contre sort, se plaignit Blaise.

-Non, répondit le Survivant, sèche!

-Méchant garçon, le gronda Tom.

-C'est toi qui l'a rendu aveugle.

-Ton sort l'a touché en premier.

-Peut-être... Je pensais à autre chose à ce moment-là.

-Vraiment, demanda Tom avec un sourire coquin.

-À un elfe de maison, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Harry hilare.

-Wouha, quelle horreur! Tu me coupes l'appétit.

-Ça va t'empêcher de t'empiffrer, rétorque Harry en riant.

Mon putain d'ordi non excusez moi mon ordi que je hais m'empêche d'écrire certain mot comme je vais y aller d'une manière détournée. Okay? S...E...X...U...E...L...L...E c'est ça que je voulais écrire en 1. Vraiment désolé.

Merci pour les reviews ça fait très plaisir.


	2. Chapter 2

-C'est triste que tu t'en ailles demain, dit Harry en reposant sa tête sur la poitrine de Tom.

-Je sais. On s'est vraiment éclatés cette année. C'était mieux que l'année dernière.

-Ça, c'est sur! Harry n'arrêtait pas de crier qu'il nous détestait et tentait de s'échapper tous les deux jours.

-Ouais, mais c'est dur de se rendre compte qu'on vous à trompé quand on t'apporte la vérité avec des avances pas très subtiles de son pire ennemi, répondit Harry en serrant la main de Tom.

-Bref, c'était épuisant! Imagine si tu n'aurais rien voulu entendre j'aurais dû te tuer mon cœur.

-Je sais, mais parlons d'autres choses ça me brise le coeur.

-Pauvre Gryffondor, dit Dray.

-La ferme le blondinet, lança Tom.

-C'est dommage que je manque Aurélie, dit Blaise, en plus elle ne va plus à Poudlard.

-Tu te rends compte que ce sera notre dernière année là-bas! dit Harry.

-Ouais malgré les profs, les devoirs, les cours et le vieux, c'est un très bel endroit, déclara Drago en fixant les flammes dans le foyer. Ils étaient dans une pièce chaleureuse au rez-de-chaussée emmitouflés dans des couvertures. Ils revenaient d'une promenade dans les jardins autour du manoir et un orage avait éclaté. Avant même qu'ils n'aillent dit «ouf» ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Après s'être changé, Tom avait proposé de descendre dans cette pièce et ils y étaient depuis. Cela faisait presque deux heures. Ils avaient approché les fauteuils de l'âtre et s'étaient mis à parler de tout et de rien.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être si profond Dray, commenta Blaise.

-Moquez-vous, mais c'est comme une deuxième maison pour bien des gens.

-Pour nous, dit Harry en regardant son amant, c'était même notre seule maison. Maintenant, c'est le manoir, mais quand même c'est une partie de notre vie qu'on va laisser là-bas.

-Dans un journal? demanda Drago en pensant à ce qui c'était passé en deuxième année. Harry lui avait tout raconté quand ils étaient devenus amis il y avait moins d'un an. Cependant il n'en lui avait jamais parlé des moldus chez qui il habitait. Certains sujets restaient sensibles.

-Si ça te tente, rétorqua Harry, je vois déjà les critiques du journal du Grand Drago Malfoy, l'unique blond digne d'intérêt de Poudlard.

-Si mon idée marche, tu vas te faire détrôné, répondit Tom.

-C'est quoi ta fameuse idée à la fin, s'énerva Harry.

-Tu vas voir, lança Tom doucement, mais ses yeux brillaient à l'image de la tête Dumbeldore lorsqu'il verrait ce qu'il allait lui faire. Harry l'observa et sourit d'un air sadique.

-À qui es-tu en train de penser?

-Au vieux fou de directeur.

-Qu'est ce que tu prépares?

-Quelque chose de drôle tu vas voir.

-J'ai hâte...

-Nous aussi, ajouta Blaise.

-Préparez-vous pour Halloween prochain, se contenta de dire Tom toujours aussi mystérieux.

-Je n'ai pas envie de partir, se plaignit Blaise.

-Oh arrête ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas hâte de baiser Théo, dit Drago.

-Là il marque un point, dit Tom.

-Au moins, je n'ai pas manqué la farce de Rodolphus.

-Ouais c'était trop drôle la face qu'elle a faite lorsqu'on la tout arrosée alors qu'elle allait partir pour des courses, répondit Drago.

-La dynamique ne sera plus la même avec Aurélie, dit Harry.

-Comment peut-on aller à Serdaigle quand on est la fille de Bellatrix? s'interrogea Tom, surtout avec des parents comme les siens.

-Bah il y a des exceptions, Sirius Black entre autres et Harry. D'accord il est dans la même maison que ses parents, mais je suis sûr qu'il aurait été mieux à Serpentard, déclara Drago en observant le couple.

-Saviez-vous que Weasel m'a déjà confié qu'il a faillit aller à Poufsouffle? dit Harry en riant.

-Pas vrai, dit Blaise.

-Qui l'eut cru, déclara Dray, la belette chez ces lâches!

-Il y a pire il est amoureux de la sang de bourbe.

-Ouah, s'écria le blond, quelle honte pour les sangs purs.

-Il n'y a pas à dire, dit Tom qui ne pouvait que les imaginer ne les ayant jamais vu.

-Je fais de mon mieux pour le faire culpabiliser subtilement et monter la sang de bourbe contre lui. C'est vraiment trop facile. Ils se font encore la gueule, mais Weasel avait déjà invité je-sais- tout chez lui cet été. Bonjour l'ambiance, déclara Harry un air serpentard collé sur le visage. Il sentit Tom commencer à lui jouer dans les cheveux distraitement.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils se raccommodent pendant cet été, demanda Blaise en se retenant de ne baver sur l'image que projetait le couple. Ils étaient trop mignons ensemble.

-Un peu, mais s'ils le font cela mettra plus de piquant à mon défi. Parce que franchement c'en est presque ennuyant.

-Harry Potter le briseur de coeur, jeta Drago.

-Combien en as-tu fait souffrir cette année sérieusement, l'interrogea Blaise.

-Voyons voir j'ai humilié Chang, la soeur de la belette, Luna et Néville ne veulent plus se parler grâce à moi, Parvati a jeté Ron pour moi puis je l'ai jeté pour sa meilleure amie, inutile de dire qu'elles ne se supportent plus. J'ai baisé Dean devant son petit ami, Colin Crivey... ses pipes sont affreuses, l'horreur! Après son petit frère qui était beaucoup mieux ça ma vraiment étonné, la jumelle de Pavarti.

-Wow! Je n'étais pas au courant pour Dean et les Crivey, déclara Blaise, tandis que Drago et Tom surpris le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-Je savais que tu étais un obsédé, mais là tu dépasses les bornes Harry, dit Tom de mauvaise humeur.

-Oh arrêtes-tu étais au courant pour la plupart et tu sais que je suis comme ça. Quand tu n'es pas là, je me trouve autre chose. Tu es vraiment vieux jeu, tu te fruste en m'attendant. C'est con tape toi Severus ou quelqu'un d'autre qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse?

-Je te veux toi.

-Bah parlons en plus.

-Pas question tu nous as pas tout dit, rétorqua Blaise.

-Oh, répondit Harry, j'ai essayé Weasel, mais il baise comme un pied.

-Quoi t'a pas fait ça? Quand? Exigea Drago.

-Au début de l'année, une semaine après toi.

-C'était ça son air gêné chaque fois qu'il te voyait, s'aperçut le blond.

-Ouah! Toi pis Dray je n'en reviens pas! s'étrangla Blaise.

-Tu ne le trouves pas sexy toi? Je ne connais pas un blond qui lui arrive à la cheville. Et puis on l'a fait qu'une seule nuit par curiosité, n'est-ce pas Drago?

-Exactement et c'était avant Aurélie.

-Ouais elle aussi elle baise bien... lâcha Harry avec un air nostalgique.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça? s'écria Drago outré.

-Lâche-moi, répondit Harry qui s'était fait ceinturer par Tom qui n'appréciait plus le sujet de la conversation depuis un moment. Tu le sais bien que je préfère te faire l'amour, Tom. Il n'y a rien de mieux, vexe-toi pas. Eh le blond ça fait trois ans et chacun sa première fois okay? Je n'y ai pas touché depuis. D'accord j'adore faire chiez le monde, mais pas mes amis Tu me prends pour qui? Blaise?

-Eh qu'est-ce que je fous dans ta phrase je ne fais pas chiez mes amis!

-Tu ne vois pas? Tu te rappelles ta dernière chicane avec Théo?

Blaise se mit soudain à rougir et bafouilla:

-Ce n'est pas de leurs affaires.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? demanda Drago avec intérêt.

-Ne réponds pas, cria Blaise.

-Je vais me gêner. Il s'était mis à crier à Théo qu'il l'emmerdait et qu'il le payerait puis il l'a menacé de le tromper avec quelqu'un s'il le faisait je ne sais plus quoi. Blaise ne prononce pas bien lorsqu'il est en colère. Enfin parce que j'étais dans la salle commune à ce moment-là, il m'a sautée dessus pour prouver à Théo qu'il ne niaisait pas et il m'a roulé un patin d'enfer. Il m'a presque jeté dans sa chambre, cette espèce de brute. Le plus drôle que je ne sais pas encore pourquoi ils se sont disputés et que Théo est venu égaliser l'injure un peu après que Blaise soit parti. Ouais c'était vraiment une journée mouvementée.

-Je n'étais pas au courant! Attends un peu bâtard Théo, s'écria Blaise fou de rage.

-Calme-toi! Pense Serpentard, tu vas le revoir demain. De puis casser nos ne t'avance en rien et c'est plutôt désagréable, dit Drago amusé puis à Harry: Je me posais une question quel a été le truc le plus farfelu que tu n'as jamais fait?

-Fred Weasley

-Vraiment?

-Et Georges

-En même temps?

-Ouais ça faisait un moment que j'avais remarqué des trucs pas catholiques entre eux deux. C'était du chantage, enfin, au début. Cela a duré un mois on a même rajouté une fois Hermione. Sang de Bourbe ou pas elle est quelque chose, mais de là à tomber amoureux d'elle. Faut être givré!

-Okay, dis-moi qui tu ne t'es pas encore tapé, demanda Tom avec désespoir.

-Euh les profs, Severus, la mère de Drago, Pansy...j'y pense depuis un moment d'ailleurs, le père de Drago... ce n'est pas aller plus loin qu'un baiser, il m'a giflé l'enfoiré et m'a dit de me contenter de Drago. Je n'ai pas discuté, il frappe vraiment fort! Tous les gars hétéros de l'école, mon cousin, mais même pas en cauchemar, Bellatrix et son mari, Crabble et Goyle trop dégouté après les avoir surpris un soir, Cédric...

-Tu ne peux pas baiser quelqu'un de mort, rétorqua Blaise.

-Ouais, mais j'étais à de deux doigts de le ferrer avant que tu ne le tues, dit Harry les yeux noirs en le reprochant à Tom.

-Désolé, je ne le savais pas, répondit l'autre innocent.

-Mais quand même, je t'en ai voulu longtemps pour ça! Bon pour continuer ma liste... Luna Lovegood, mais elle n'est pas vraiment mon genre... À part elle je ne crois pas qu'il ne reste personne... Bien je dois avoir fini. Le reste de l'école n'y figure pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez beaux ou doués ou encore n'est pas digne d'intérêt tactique.

-Je me demande qui va te rester à baiser l'année prochaine? demanda Drago.

-Probablement les quatrièmes années de l'année dernière. En trouver des plus jeunes est selon moi de la pédophilie... Moi aussi j'ai une question à vous poser qui a été votre première fois?

-Pansy, mais ne lui dit pas elle serait trop heureuse de le savoir, répondit le blond avec précipitation.

-J'adore quand tu me donnes des moyens de pression, observa le Survivant.

-Le grand-père de Drago, répondit Tom simplement.

-Qu'es ce que vous avez après ma famille bon sang!, s'écria Dray en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

-Allez Blaise c'était qui? le poussa le Gryffondor.

-Théo, murmura-t-il gêné.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu... Alors, j'étais le deuxième?

-Ouais.

-Là je comprends mieux l'ampleur de ta menace, dit le blond qui s'était ressaisi.

-Alors, je suis le seul baiseur du groupe, déclara Harry, c'est plat, personne ne me comprend!

-Arrête de te plaindre, espèce d'obséder, rétorqua Tom.

-Tu es obsédé, jeta Harry.

-Non, toi!

-Pas du tout!

-VOUS L'ÊTES TOUS LES DEUX!

-Ça, on le savait Blaise, dit le Survivant ennuyé. Tu n'es pas capable de te rendre compte qu'on adore se chicaner pour rien? Pourtant, c'est visible à un kilomètre, ajouta-t-il avant de se tourner vers Tom et de renchérir : D'accord je suis obséder, mais moins que toi!

-Tu rigoles, je ne me tape pas tout ce qui bouge moi.

-Tu devrais et c'est drôle quand j'apporte de nouveau trucs que j'apprends d'autres gens ça te dérange pas trop, rétorqua Harry.

-N'empêche, dit Tom qui était bouché, que tu es plus obsédé que moi!

-Je ne le crois pas menteur!

-Hypocrite!

-Bâtard!

-Orphelin!

-Orphelin? Tu as tué mes parents merde!

-Et alors? Tu veux que je te raconte?

-Pas besoin. "Pousse-toi idiote, pousse-toi, mais pousse-toi "

-C'est pas normal que tu t'en rappelles mon cœur.

-Tu crois que je pense à quoi lorsque je vois un détraqueur, hein? À un champ de fleurs?

Ils éclatèrent de rire et partirent dans leur petit monde. Habitués Blaise et Drago commencèrent à parler de leur partenaire respectif. Tom sourit amusé et apaisé par le doux son du rire d'Harry qui était à ses oreilles la plus merveilleuse musique du monde. Le Survivant lui glissa en fourchelang:

- _Tu sais bien que je te niaise mon tyran adoré._

_-Ouais, mais bon il fallait vraiment que tu baises avec autant de monde?_

_-Non j'invente au fur et à mesure pour les faire réagir._

_-C'est drôle, c'est presque plausible._

_-Oui, mais je ne te raconte pas de bêtise, tu n'as qu'a demander à ces gens ce qu'il en est et ils vont te le dire. Probablement après deux ou trois doloris parce que je suis sûr qu'il y en a qui en ont honte, les pauvres!_

_-Tu sais que je n'arrive jamais à te cacher quelque chose longtemps..._

_-Ouais c'est aussi mon cas._

_-Alors, je vais te faire le plaisir de te répondre sans attendre plus longtemps._

_-Chouette, c'est quoi ton idée?_

_-J'ai trouvé le moyen de se foutre de la gueule d'un max de gens..._

_-Super! Qu'est-ce exactement?_

_-Blaise et Drago doivent être au courant aussi. Surtout Drago._

_-Vas-y!_

-J'ai décidé de vous faire l'insigne honneur dévoué exposez mon idée géniale, déclara Tom en interrompant la description déraillé des endroits qui faisaient réagir Théo.

-On se décide enfin, dit Drago qui commençait à se moquer de Blaise.

-Il trouve le moment opportun, répondit Harry en replaçant la couverture qui les recouvrait.

-Vous savez depuis un certain temps je réfléchis au moyen le plus tordant et dramatique pour révéler au monde qu'Harry est de notre côté. Qu'il a enfin ouvert les yeux... Et bien Severus m'a aidé à l'imaginer en faisant une remarque il y a de ça deux semaines. Depuis j'ai effectué de petites manœuvres pour arriver à ce but. Entre autres le nouveau prof de DCFM à Poudlard sera un mangemort.

-Qui ça?

-Le rat, je cherche à m'en débarrasser depuis longtemps. J'attendais juste la meilleure occasion et qu'elle serait-elle? Halloween, pour l'anniversaire de sa traîtrise est, je crois, la date, qui conviendrait. Ironique, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est bien comme idée, mais tu nous as fait languir pour ça? demanda Harry qui, certes, se réjouissait de la fin prochaine de Queudever.

-Bien sûr que non, là voilà mon idée... Je vais me faire passer pour un élève de septième année pour être avec vous tous et Harry.

-Ça, c'est géant! Mais franchement même en retrouvant ton visage de tes vingt ans tu ne ressembles pas à un élève et Dumby va te reconnaître, dit le Survivant.

-Justement, je n'ai pas fini! Je vais être un élève d'une école en Italie le Scuola media di magia et je vais être accompagné d'un des mes amis. C'est pour un échange, cette année c'est les élèves italiens qui viennent à Poudlard. L'année prochaine c'est deux élèves de Poudlard qui partent là-bas. Ce qui n'aura jamais lieu, mais le directeur de cette école imaginaire a déjà fait des démarches pour le laisser croire à Dumby pour mieux s'amuser.

-Alors, qui va t'accompagner? Un vrai Italien? demanda Drago.

-Pas vraiment un faux Italien. Peut-être que tu le connais? Il s'appelle Harry, il a des cheveux noirs, des yeux verts, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front?

-Connaîs pas, répondit Harry en faisant mine de chercher.

-Je vais te faire disparaître. Tout le monde va en parler tu vas voir. Le Survivant a disparu! Je vois les gros titres de la Gazette. Mais avant il faut que les deux Italiens soient vus. En passant moi je suis Julius Bronzino comme le peintre florentin mort au XVIe siècle et toi tu es Marcus Galigaï. Galigaï c'est le nom de famille d'une femme qui a été décapité et brûlé parce qu'elle avait été accusée de sorcellerie à tort parce qu'elle était une moldue.

-C'est chouette, dit Harry, je t'aurai pour moi toute seule.

-Mais là pas question de me tromper avec ces minables, dit Tom avec un sourire satisfait.

-J'en connais qui vont être déçu, remarqua Harry pas ennuyer le moins du monde personne ne surpassait son Tommy d'amour.

-Bien fait pour eux, rétorqua Tom.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es méchant, se moqua Drago.

-Toi, rugit Tom, on ne se moque pas du Seigneur des ténèbres! Sale blond peroxydé! Sinon...

-Sinon quoi, demanda Dray d'une voix innocente.

-Je t'éviscère et je te fais une écharpe avec tes intestins, simplement.

-Ouch cela doit faire mal, dit Blaise plein de compassion.

-Super! Tu me montres ça mon cœur? Cela doit être géant!

-Ry ce n'est pas drôle, il est sérieux, mortellement sérieux, dit Drago d'une voix blanche en regardant l'expression menaçante de Tom.

-Voyons Dray! Moi aussi bien sûr, je meurs d'envie d'assister à ça!

-Tu peux même faire plus que ça, intervint Tom.

-Oh c'est trop gentil! Tu ferais ça?

-Évidemment, confirma le Dark Lord.

-Tu crois qu'il aura le temps d'admirer sa magnifique écharpe avant de... demanda Harry avec un sourire de psychopathe et des yeux rêveurs. Un bruit interrompit leur conversation. Drago venait de piquer un sprint vers la porte, terrorisé. Harry très mécontent cria un «accio Drago».

-Et la fouine tu ne va pas foutre en l'air tous nos projets, hein? Cela ne serait pas gentil du tout, dit Tom doucement qui fit trembler Drago de peur et le Survivant d'excitation.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, cela ne te fera pas de mal, tenta de le rassurer Ryry en l'installant sur la table de torture que venait de conjurer Tom.

Notes:

Les noms de famille des identités d'emprunt de Tom et d'Harry sont de vrais noms que j'ai trouvés dans le Larousse 2006. Cela vaut aussi pour les informations que je dis à propos de ces gens. Et pour ce qui est du nom du collège, veiller, excusez, le fait suivant... Je ne connais pas un mot d'Italien alors c'est Collège de la magie écrit mot pour mot sur un traducteur d'internet... Si quelqu'un sait comment ça s'écrit pour ce vrai ou voit des fautes, veuillez me le dire en reviewant.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom lui offrit un sourire sadique et lui demanda diverses petites choses.

-Compresses.

-Compresses!

-Scalpel.

-Scalpel!

-Pince.

-Pince!

-Serviettes.

-Serviettes!, ajouta Harry, Tom s'épongea le front, il amorçait la partie la plus difficile.

-Ciseaux.

-Ciseaux? Les verts ou les noirs?

-Verts.

-Tiens.

-Glace.

-Glace!

-Défibrillateurs à 50! Un, deux, trois. Vas-y!

-D'accord!

-On est en train de le perdre!

-Drago reste avec nous, on n'en a pas encore fini!

-L'opération est presque terminée, l'encouragea Tom. Scalpel.

-Scalpel!

-Vous êtes en plein délire vous deux! Que lui faites-vous? demanda Blaise qui les observait avec attention.

-Tu verras, il n'en a pas pour longtemps, répondit le Seigneur des ténèbres. Igor!

-Oui, Docteur?

-Allume le courant!

-Il est vivant, il est vivant, s'écria Harry un peu hystérique. Drago rouvrit les yeux, il était en apparence parfaitement normal.

-Ça va Drago? Qu'est-ce que ces deux fous t'ont fait? l'interrogea Blaise et il songea en voyant le blond sourire bêtement, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond.

-Tout va très bien Blaizou, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux de toute ma vie! Ils ne sont pas fous, bien au contraire, ils sont très sensés et gentils. Ce sont mes amis et je les aime fort forts!

-YES! Notre opération a fonctionné, s'écria Tom triomphant.

-Vous l'avez rendu Poufsouffle, les accusa ledit Blaizou.

-Exactement, il aura la honte de sa vie. Surtout qu'Aurélie sera bientôt là jubila Ryry avant d'éclater d'un rire diabolique, qui refroidit un peu Voldemort.

-Dans cette histoire c'est moi le super méchant alors arrête de me voler mon rire!

-J'ai autant le droit de rire que toi, rétorqua le Survivant.

-Oui, mais pas d'un rire diabolique, ça, c'est mes répliques!

-Ah oui c'est vrai, moi je dois me contenter d'un rire démoniaque. Je m'en souviendrai à l'avenir, déclara Harry d'un air grave.

-J'y compte bien, répondit Tom...

Malheureusement ou heureusement pour eux tout dépendait de lorsqu'on endurait Drago ou pas, il fallut deux heures avant que Aurélie pointe son adorable petit nez. Deux longues heures de «Oh ce que le ciel est bleu!» «Ce que vous êtes gentils!»«Je vous adore mes amours!»«Oh je suis tellement désolé!»«Je crois que je vais chialer!»«Vous m'aimez pas vrai?»«Ah ce que la vie est belle!»«Ah Tonton Sévy je m'étais tellement ennuyé!»«La la la la!»

-Quand-est-ce que ce terminera ce clavaire? se plaignit Severus en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de Drago.

-Pourquoi tu t'en vas, fit le blond les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Maître, gémit le mangemort désespéré. Tom l'entendit, mais le laissa à la merci du poufsoufflé. Il était trop occupé à admirer le spectacle en mangeant du maïs soufflé avec Harry.

-C'est aussi drôle que je m'y attendais, dit-il après que Drago ait réussi à rattraper Sev au grand malheur de celui-ci.

-Je sais... Je suis vraiment un génie, répondit Tom suffisant.

-Ben voyons la modestie t'étouffe, dit Harry en levant rapidement les yeux au ciel pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui se passait (à l'écran oups) devant eux. Drago venait de lâcher sa proie et baratinait maintenant Nagini qui venait de sortir de sa sieste.

-Oh tu es si belle!

-_Je sais,_ dit-elle et si elle avait pu sourire, Harry serait persuadé qu'elle l'aurait fait à l'instant.

-Si douce!

_-Touche-moi pas sale blond! Je ne te le permets pas!_

-Mais pas autant que mon minet d'amour!

-_Quoi? Mais il me cherche là? Moins douce qu'un stupide chat? Mais pour qui il se prend?_

-Oui définitivement moins douce que mon minet adoré!

-_Et il recommence? Il veut la guerre?_

-C'est drôle comme tu as l'air inoffensive! s'exclama Drago avec un sourire niais.

-_Alors ça par exemple je le prends pas! Humain stupide!_

-Tu crois qu'on devrait le prévenir, demanda Harry tout excité.

-Non, répondit Tom avec un sourire sadique. Le pauvre Drago se retrouva donc entouré des anneaux de Nagini qui se resserraient de plus en plus.

-_Je vais te montrer sale morveux que je ne suis pas inoffensive!_

C'est alors que le blondinet se faisait étrangler pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps qu'arriva Aurélie dans la pièce.

-Salut tout le monde! s'écria-t-elle avant de voir son presque ex-petit ami roulé des yeux agonisants. Drago!cria-t-elle avant de courir à son secours comme une Gryffondor qu'elle n'était pas. Mais lâche-le vieille peau! Lâche-le!

-Ouch, ça dut faire mal à l'orgueil de Nagini, observa Tom avant de prendre une autre poignée de maïs soufflé. Pendant dix minutes, elles combattirent comme des titans pour posséder Drago et au grand regret de Tom, Nagini perdit.

-C'est qu'elle est plus forte que je le croyais cette petite, dit-il malheureux comme les pierres.

-Tu me dois 8 gallions, jubila Harry qui avait encouragé Aurélie comme une groupie hystérique puissance dix. JE LE SAVAIS QUE T'ÉTAIS LA MEILLEURE! AURÉLIE! AURÉLIE! AURÉLIE! CHOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUX NAGINI! NAGINI! NAGINI VA TE RHABILLER! TU ES TROP POURRIE! AURÉLIE! AURÉLIE! AURÉLIE! NA NA NA NA, NA NA NA NA, HÉ HÉ HÉ GOOD BYE! WE ARE THE CHAMPION! WE ARE THE CHAMPION, YOU ARE THE LOSER AND WE ARE THE CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!

-Aller, on se calme, l'exhorta le seigneur de ténèbres excédé.

-Mon pauvre Drago! Est-ce que ça va?

-Oh oui ma choupinette d'amour, je suis tellement heureux! La vie chante, la la la laaaaaa la vie chante, la la la laaaaaaaa!

Aurélie le dévisagea comme s'il venait de lui pousser une troisième tête, puis tourna la sienne vers Tom et Harry, qui se chicanaient pour la dernière poignée de maïs soufflé, avec suspicion.

-Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait?

-Qui nous? s'étonna Harry avec un air innocent presque crédible, tandis que Tom essayait de l'imiter, mais réussissait qu'a avoir l'air constipé.

-Oui vous! l'accusa-t-elle.

-Pourquoi on aurait fait ça, dis-moi? Pourquoi nous au lieu de ceux-là? fit le survivant en pointant les trois-quatre mangemorts qui avaient squatté un fauteuil dans le salon pour être à l'aise pendant le déroulement de la fic. Pendant qu'Harry tentait vainement, il faut le dire, de se disculpé, Tom mangea traîtreusement ce qui restait de maïs soufflé.

-Il n'y a que vous deux pour faire des trucs aussi tordus! (et l'auteur évidemment)

-Même pas vrai, protesta Voldemort, vexé, en croisant les bras.

-Combien de temps ça va durer se lamenta-t-elle en voyant Drago s'amuser avec des bulles de savon qu'il sortait de on ne savait où. Sûrement des poches de Dumby.

-Ça dépend, sourit sadiquement Harry.

-Par pitié je ne suis pas capable de le supporter, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Quoi? Tu m'aimes plus, pleurnicha le blond avant de s'agenouiller devant elle dans une attitude suppliante et de faire des yeux de chiens battu, affamé, tout mouillé sous un orage et abandonné sur le bord de la route. Elle essayait d'éviter son regard pour ne pas succomber, serrant les poings pour ne pas céder quand il porta le coup de grâce en gémissant son nom tout bas misérablement. Alors, ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle se serra tout contre lui et lui raconta une flopée de paroles dégoulinantes de gentillesse et d'une mièvrerie impossible. En entendant cela Tom faillit tourner de l'œil et Harry terrorisé lui demanda:

-Dis-moi pas que c'est contagieux! Par Salazar!

-Je n'en suis pas certain... hésita le lord noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour t'enfuir d'abord?

-SAUF QUI PEUT! s'écria-t-il comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses ou qu'on venait de jeter une grenade dans sa direction ou que deux zombies poufsoufflant le poursuivaient. Il ne savait pas lequel était le pire et il ne voulait surtout pas le savoir. Harry et Severus le talonnèrent traumatisés à vie par ce spectacle.

Et l'histoire se termina d'elle-même; faute de personnages sains mentalement et d'une intrigue décente.


End file.
